1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of Internet technology, and in particular, to a method, device, client and server for interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-dimensional code scanning, which refers to acquiring contents and information from a picture of two-dimensional code by a client application of a mobile terminal, is typically used in areas of barcodes scanning, resources scanning and downloading, and train tickets scanning, etc. As the grown of the two-dimensional code industry, and intellectualization trend of mobile terminals, applications of the two-dimensional code will be more and more popular. People may notice a variety of the two-dimensional code advertisements on billboards of subways or bus stations, for example, two-dimensional code based shopping has been widely applied to outdoor advertising by 1st Store, Taobao and Jingdong Mall. The two-dimensional code effectively increases the enjoyment and convenience of participating Marketing activities, so that it attracts a plenty of consumers to join activities of brands, and then an interactive relationship with the brands will be established.
Currently, in a method of interacting with merchants via two-dimensional code scanning, when a user of a mobile terminal requires to scan a two-dimensional code advertisement, a local software for scanning the two-dimensional code on the mobile terminal will be activated to scan the two-dimensional code and obtain contents of the two-dimensional code. If any further interaction operation is needed, the interaction operation with the obtained contents will be started manually, which brings a lot of efforts and complexity to the operation process. For example, when the user wants to call a scanned number, the user still needs to dial the number manually after obtaining the number by scanning.